The present invention relates to wastewater treatment systems and improvements thereto. More particularly, this invention relates to an apparatus for treatment of primary effluent from residential and commercial establishments to allow subsurface or surface disposable of wastewater therefrom.
Many areas in this country are experiencing an increase in population accompanied by a larger demand for housing and commercial establishments in rural areas and around major municipalities with no access to a public sewer system. Conventional onsite wastewater systems provide a viable option for managing the wastewater generated by development, however, not all soils are suitable for these systems. Conventional onsite wastewater systems also require a large land area, putting a premium cost on real estate in many locations. In order to maintain a non-hazardous environment, residential and commercial establishments must treat wastewater that they produce. Since public utility wastewater treatment systems and conventional onsite systems are not always available or are not desirable, alternative wastewater treatment methods are often necessary. Due to the premium price on real estate and the high density of residential and commercial building, it is desirable to reduce and minimize the space required for wastewater treatment systems to treat the wastewater to acceptable standards.
According to an illustrated embodiment of the present invention, a wastewater treatment apparatus comprising a recirculation chamber, a dosing chamber having no direct fluid connection to the recirculation chamber, and a filter layer containing a filter media and being located above the recirculation and dosing chambers. The recirculation chamber, the dosing chamber, and the filter layer are located in a single tank. The apparatus also comprises an influent pipe that directs wastewater entering the wastewater treatment apparatus into the recirculation chamber, and a recirculation pump located in the recirculation chamber. The recirculation pump pumps the wastewater from the recirculation chamber onto the filter layer. The apparatus further comprises a septic tank return pipe connected to the dosing chamber, a portion of the wastewater being discharged from the wastewater treatment apparatus through the septic tank return pipe back to a septic tank for additional treatment, and an effluent discharge pipe connected to the dosing chamber. Wastewater is discharged from the wastewater treatment apparatus through the effluent discharge pipe for final disposal.
In the illustrated embodiment, the apparatus further comprising a porous underdrain for the filter layer. Wastewater flowing through the filter media of the filter layer is directed through the underdrain and into the recirculation chamber or the dosing chamber. Illustratively, a chamber wall divides the recirculation chamber and the dosing chamber so that wastewater passing through the underdrain proportionally enters the recirculation chamber and dosing chamber as determined by the placement of the chamber wall.
Also in the illustrated embodiment, the apparatus further comprising a filter distribution pipe and a spray nozzle for the filter layer. The recirculation pump pumps the wastewater onto the filter media of the filter layer through the filter distribution pipe and the spray nozzle.
The illustrated embodiment further includes a treated effluent discharge control system having first and second electric valves on the effluent discharge pipe and the septic tank return pipe, respectively. The first and second electric valves are controlled by the control system selectively to discharge treated effluent to the effluent discharge pipe and the septic tank return pipe.
Additional features of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.